


Just Because

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [23]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cute, Dog - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, home sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 23 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Dany/Sansa with the prompt: just because.





	

Daenerys could tell that the Lady Sansa Stark was homesick. As Sansa stared out the window into the city of Meereen she longed to be home. Daenerys tried everything to make the girl happy sending her pretty dresses, flowers, and the finest wines. Still the girl would just look out the window wishing she was home. 

Sansa knew that this was for the best, Jon had wanted her to be here far away from the war that was to happen in the North. Still it did not make her miss home any less. They had only just gotten their home back from the bastard Ramsay Bolton when Jon made this deal. Sansa was to stay behind with her once husband Tyrion as Daenerys and Jon went to fight the war. In the short time that Daenerys had left she wanted to help find something to make Sansa happy.

She knew that Tyrion would not make her happy, the many only served as a reminder of Sansa's time in King's Landing. The two were supposed to stay there together and keep each other safe. Still neither had the courage to go see the other. Daenerys had tried to reason with Tyrion, to tell him that he needed to just see her. Still the man had refused saying it was not his place to be telling her to be happy. When they were together the girl had been miserable only wishing to be with what she believed to be a proper kght. One with pretty hair and tall stature like Loras Tyrell even if the girl was too naive to see that she was not Loras' type.

With the idea of the two keeping each other company out of running Daenerys had to think of something else. She sent for some of Sansa's former handmaidens in the North. The woman had brightened her mood for a day as the girls got reacquainted. Once they were all caught up Sansa felt just as lonely as she once was. They all wanted to dote after the dragon queen and learn more about her.

Daenerys tried to get the girls back to Sansa but she knew that they would not until the dragon queen had left for her mission. So Daenerys went out to look for inspiration on what to give Sansa to make her happy. As Daenerys was out walking she saw children out playing in the streets. They played with a dog which barked and ran around the streets with them. They seemed so happy, able to keep their little companion and play. 

The dragon queen knew this is what she needed to help Sansa feel happy, a companion. This needed to be a new companion, someone she had not seen before in her life, a fresh face that would be loyal. So the queen went to a seller and found a beautiful dog who looked very healthy. She stroked the dogs fur and let it lick her palm. Once she knew it was right she nodded, giving the seller gold and bringing the dog back home.

The dog was a medium size and he seemed to love licking people. As they had made their way back home he had tried to lick Grey Wind, barking adn whining in complaint when the tough Unsullied would not let him. Once they were back to the home Daenerys made her way to Sansa's door, knocking on it.

"Come in." Sansa called out quietly. Daenerys took in a breath and entered the room with a smile. "I brought you something, Sansa." She told the girl as she presented the dog to her. The dog ran up to the Stark girl, barking and jumping around. 

Sansa grinned, lifting the dog up into her arms and letting it kiss her face. She laughed as she stroked his fur clearly pleased by this. "Oh thank you so much Queen Daenerys." She told her as she looked at the dog. Finally she lifted the dog into her arms as she pressed kisses on its head. Daenerys smiled as she watched the girl light up so happy to be with her new companion. "Why did you do this?" Sansa questioned as she looked to Dany.

"Just because." Daenerys told her with a shrug. "I thought you deserved someone to keep you company."

"Well he is the perfect companion." Sansa told him as she looked at the dog. "I think I will name him Ser. He looks like a Ser."

Daenerys nodded, "I can agree with that- he does look like a Ser. Well it is nice to see that you have a name now Ser." The dragon queen moved closer and scratched the dog behind his his ears.

"I hope that he will keep you safe while I am away or at least make you smile." Daenerys told her.

"I know he will." Sansa promised before she smiled back at the queen.


End file.
